fairy tail gunslinger
by crazy soul dx
Summary: Naruto is erza younger brother. When they got separated when erza got taking away (Guns form different guns from different animes)
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own fairy tail or Naruto. I got all description on Erza armor or anything else on fairy tail wiki and other's wepsites'.**

 **"Talking in a mindscape"**

"regular talking"

(Me telling you stuff)

Rosemary village was a peaceful town. It was early in the morning people were starting to wake up and going to their jobs.

Their was a two story house, a backward that was large and inside of the house is a 7 year old boy wearing a large oversized white t shirt, and a pajamas, he is sleeping on his bed and a blanket on top of him the blanket stopped at his shins and was leaving his feet bare. He was having a dream about him being a awesome mage. While he was dreaming the door to his room open and came a red hair girl with brown eyes and was about 10 years old with a blue dress on.

"Naruto wake up now." said the red hair girl in a demanding way.

"No." said Naruto muttered, "let me go back to sleep Erza." as he said that he pulled his blanket up closer to his face

"Fine you leave me no choice." said the now name Erza she walked next at the end of the bed where his feet are at and she crutched down and scratch her finger nails on his foot. As she did that he laughed hard and said "ssttoppee." said Naruto as he was barly to control his laughing.

"Are you going to wake up now." said Erza with a small smile she now she got him. "Yyyeesss. Ppplleeaassee sstooppp!" said Naruto as he cried out. She stopped tickling him and walked to his side of the bed "Good now get up." said Erza she head Naruto muttered something, Erza poked Naruto in the side's making him laugh a little. "What was that?" said Erza "Nothing!" said Naruto as he pulled of the blanket and sat up and stretched a little. "That should be alegal to be mean to your younger brother." said Naruto in a pouting face. "Ya, ya, ya." said Erza as she patted Naruto on the head. "Now get up mom is making breakfast." said Erza as she walked to the door and closed it.

Naruto just shoot his head his sister and his mother were so much alike. As he got up and their was a mirror on his dresser. He look at his reflection in the mirror, he has the same skin of his sister, and has blonde hair that was spiked. He was kinda of shorter than a regular 7 year old. He tock of his shirt and pajamas and put on a tan khaki shorts, socks and a white shirt with a red swirl.

He walked down to the kitchen and saw his mother and sister waiting for him. His mother had her hair to her waist and have stands framed both sides of her face. She was wearing a loose fitting dress that was green, with a white high collard blouse. She has red like Erza. She was wearing "Sorry for being late." said Naruto. As he sat down with his mother and sister. They did the usually small talk. "Hey mom can you teach me some magic and swords." said Naruto

"I can't honey." said Kushina with a small frown. "I have work." "Oh ok." said Naruto with a little frown.

"But don't worry about it I will teach you Saturday Okay." said Kushina with a smile she could not see her children being sad. "Ok." said a happy Naruto. Erza drank some water and had a little smirk. She loved her little brother dearly but she wished he would not rush things. "Naruto we have to go to the park after this." said Erza changing the subject.

"Huh, why?" asked Naruto with a head tilt. Erza just signed at that. "Remember we promise we would go and play with Simmons and his little sister Kagura."said Erza "Uh, I forgot." said Naruto with a little scratch on his head. "Honestly If I weren't here I'm sure you would forget where you put you're head at." said Erza with a shack of her head. "Aww Erza be nice he is just thinking of his new girlfriend Kagura." said Kushina with a little kisse face. "Mom." said Naruto with a big blush.

Erza just snickered at that and said "Aww is someone blushing." said Erza "Shut up Erza." said Naruto with still a blush "Erza don't be mean to your brother." said Kushina. "And I heard you saying Simon 10 times in your sleep ."said a Kushina with a teasing grin "So am I going to get some babies in the future Erza." Erza was blushing so bad that it matches her hair. Naruto was laughing at that along with Kushina. "MOM!" yelled Erza. "Don't worry I'm just kidding." said Kushina.

After they finished eating Erza and Naruto said goodbye to their mother and left. They grabbed their shoes and walked to the park side by side. "Hey Erza." said Naruto "What Naruto?" asked Erza "Do ,do you think I could be a good good mage. Like Dad, from mom's stories." said Naruto with his head down. Mom told them stories about dad, about how he was great and awesome. Erza look down at Naruto and smiled at little. Naruto dream was to become a great mage, join a great guild, and make his father, and mom proud.

She pulled Naruto in a one hug and put her head on top of his head and kissed his head. "Of course Naruto you will be a amazing mage." Erza said with a confident smile. The rest of the way they walked to the park.

* * *

As they reach the park they waited for couple of minutes before they heard "Sorry we're late." said Simon. Simon was the same age as Erza and was tall for his age, he has black eyes and his hair was brown he took his big brother role seriously as much as does Erza being a older sister. Kagura was a small seven year old and has princess style hair and with a white headband with a ribbon at the middle in a bow pointing straight up. She was wearing a skirt, shite shirt with buttons. They have been friends for a couple of months now.

"It's ok." said Erza "So what do you guys what to play?" asked Kagura

"How about hide'n'seek." said Naruto with a smirk. Simon and Erza just stare at Naruto with a expression that is like are you kidding me look. They both know Naruto is the best hider in all of Rosemary village and he can out run almost every body in the village. The only problem was well.

"Ooo I like that idea." said Kagura with a happy expression. Kagura had no idea Naruto was that good. "Um, how about we play another game." said Simon he did not want to look for Naruto for hours. When he said that Kagura looked about she was about to cry. "You, you, don't like my idea. Big brother." said Kagura Simon look for help from Naruto but he look at him in a 'I'm disappointed look' and also trying to hold back his laugh. He look at Erza for help but she had a look that was I don't know look. "Huh, fine." said Simon in defeat.

"Yeah." said both Kagura and Naruto with a happy grin's. Erza just sighed this is going to be difficult finding Naruto. "I'll count." said Erza Simon, Kagura and Naruto ran off as she put her head on the tree and counted.

(Where Naruto ran off to)

Naruto ran to the center of the town. He look around the stores. He loved Rosemary town it was so peaceful. He waved to all of the people and the people waved back. He keep on walking until he hear a wolf howl. He stopped and look around until he saw a shop he never seen before. He shook his head and moved on but when he took a steep to the other stores he heard a howl again. He stop and walked closer to the door of the shop he open the door of the store the howl's stopped and inside of the store was 6 shelf's, a rug carpet on the floor, and behind the shelf's were a glass cabinet that was a little taller then him and saw a old man behind it. "Strange I never saw this place before." Naruto thought

As he walked around the stores stuff on the shelf's he saw a lot of weapons like have sword, axes, and some strange statures. He look until he saw something that was calling out to him it was a ornamental pistols and they were the same lengths.( **Bleach Stark ,lilynette guns)** and it was in side a class cabinet. He took a step closer and put a hand on the cabinet. He heard a chuckle than someone ask "You see something you like." Some one said he blinked and saw a old man with a hat, and a haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash behind the glass cabinet.

" Oops sorry, what was that." said Naruto with a chuckle "It's ok, I said you see something you like." said the old man "Yay, the guns." said Naruto as he pointed at the guns. "Ha, those guns." said the old man as he took out the guns out of the cabinet and sat them on a counter. Naruto heard a howl again. Naruto look around and the store and look confuse. "Am I hearing things." thought Naruto. The old man saw Naruto look around the store and in a confuse look. "Are you okay." said the old man. "Huh, yay I thought I heard something." said Naruto "Like what." said the old man "You wouldn't believe me." said Naruto "Try me." said the old man with a smile. "I thought I head a wolf howl." said Naruto with a smile.

The old man just look at Naruto and thought "He could hear Los lobos. I thought only a few can hear them. And he looks around 6 or 7. This child must be special. What a minute. Is he his son." the old man thought. "Hey what, your name young man." said the old man. "Naruto, Naruto Scarlet." said Naruto

"So he is his son." thought the old man with a smile. "Well Naruto my name is Hiruzen." said the now name Hiruzen. "This guns are very special." said Hiruzen "How are they special?" asked Naruto. Hiruzen just chuckled and laughed a little now and said " I can't tell you." said Hiruzen Naruto just pouted at that "But how about you do something for me." said Hiruzen "What?" asked Naruto. "Do you know Requip magic." said Hiruzen. "Yea, my mom taught it to me and my sister." said Naruto with a smile. He loved when he and Erza learn magic from their mom. Hiruzen smiled at that "How about you take the guns." said the Hiruzen "Ok ,wait I forgot I can't talk or take stuff from." said Naruto with his head a little down he really want to get the guns.

"Don't worry about it I used to be a friend with your father and mother." said Hiruzen "Really." said Naruto "Yup." said Hiruzen "How was he, was he cool, was he awesome, what type of food does he like, huh, huh, huh." said Naruto really fast. Hiruzen just chuckle at that. "Yes he was really amazing, the fastest man alive." said Hiruzen "Really." said Naruto "Yup, so what do you say." said Hiruzen "Yes." said Naruto "But what would I do if my mom asked me how I got them?" asked Naruto

"Don't worry about it, just say Hiruzen is in town and this is for all of the birthday I miss." said Hiruzen with a smile. "OK, thanks gramps." said Naruto as he held out his hands in front of the gun for a few seconds and it disappeared. "Wait what about Erza?" asked Naruto "Don't worry about that next time I see her I will give it to her." said Hiruzen "Ok See you later gramps." said Naruto as he ran out of the store and ran to find a good hiding place. Before he left HIruzen said "One more thing I forgot to mention Naruto if you ever need our help just say Los lobos."

"Hee , Minato you would be proud." Hiruzen thought.

(5 minutes later with Hiruzen)

Hiruzen had his back toward the and was doing paperwork. Just then he heard the door opening "Just one minute." said Hiruzen "No, it's fine take all the time you want. . . Sensei." said a man voice "No it can't be." said Hiruzen as he turned around all the way a sword peirce his heart and making him skid to the door.

Hiruzen coughed up blood and saw a tall man with extremely translucent-looking pale skin and straight waist-length black hair with the front strands falling to his shoulders. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth wearing a trench coat. "Beside the sword in your heart how have you been Sensei." said Orochimaru. What are you doing here Orochimaru." said Hiruzen coughing.

"I'm looking for you sensei, now to business where is Los lobos. And I know you have it." said Orochimaru Hiruzen just chuckled at that. "Is something funny?" asked Orochimaru. "Yes you are to late some has it now." said Hiruzen "What!" yelled Orochimaru he grabbed Hiruzen throat and lifted him up "Where is it." demanded Orochimaru. Hiruzen just chuckled and said "You will never get it." as he said that he closed his eyes and died.

Orochimaru was livid right now "Dammit, Dammit." yelled Orochimaru he took deep breath and just sighed and walked out of the shop and disappeared. Around him before he disappeared was on fire.

(5 minutes earlier with Naruto)

He ran out of the shop and ran to the town square. He sat on the bench and stopped and thought about what was Lob lobos. He saw loots of people in town square he stooped his train of thought when he heard marching he saw a small army of men marching to the town square they were black robes, masks with a strange symbols on it. They had spears, swords and gun's. Few of them were keeping strange creatures on leashes.

When they reach the middle of the town one of them shooted a flare up to the sky when it exploded a lot of explosions were heard and a lot of building were on fire and people started to run away. All of the mages started to attack people and kill them. Some let go of the creatures and let the creatures kill people. Naruto saw this and got off the bench and he ran to find Erza, or mom.

(Where Erza is)

She managed to found Simon and they were looking for Kagura and Naruto. They heard a explosion and they ran when they started to turn a corner they were horrified what they saw a lot of dark mages were killing people, all around them building were on fire and some type of creatures were killing people. People were running in a blind panic

"I need to find Naruto fast." thought Erza as she was about to ran off before she could run Simon "Erza what are you doing."

"I need to find Naruto." said Erza "Erza I saw Naruto in the town square if you go there you will be right in the middle of this." said Simon he doe not want his crush die. Erza tried to get free out of Simon grip but he was to strong. She punched Simon in the cheack making him let go of her and landed on is butt and look shocked at Erza he saw tears forming in her eyes

"He's my Younger Brother." said Erza as she ran off to try and find Naruto. Simon stood there shock until he shook it of and tried to find Kagura.

* * *

Rosemary village was a war zone. Some people killed few dark mages, but a lot of dark mages killed people. More and more dark mages came from all around. Lot of people would try and find family or friends but they died or they would get capture.

Erza ran and hid all over to make sure she would not get caught. She really need to find Naruto and fast. She went to a dark alley and heard "Big brother, big brother." that was Kagura voice Erza thought she as she ran to the side walk and saw Kagura "Kagura." yelled Erza as she pulled her into a hug "Erza." said Kagura "What happened, I was hiding, and I heard explosions, killing, and when one of them saw me they said they wanted to kid nape me." said Kagura she was getting tearly. "It's okay, it's okay." said Erza as she patted Kagura back.

"Do you know where Simon is at." said Kagura "Last time I check he was looking for you. Have you seen Naruto?" asked Erza she really wanted to know where her little brother is at.

"No I haven't seen Naruto is he alright." said Kagura she did not want to admit it but she has a small crush on him.

Just then there was a yell of "Take all children, Kill all adults." When Erza heard it she took Kagura hand and "I can't take her with me to find Naruto with me it will be to dangers." thought Erza she saw a alley with a box at the end. "Perfect." thought Erza she picked up Kagura and put her in the box. "Erza what about you.?" asked Kagura with tears in her eyes. "Don't wory I'm going to fine mom and Naruto." Erza said "Live!" said Erza with a brave face as she closed the box.

"I found a kid." said a dark mage. "Grab her!" said the other one. Erza ran as the dark mages hands tried to grab her.

Erza was having flashbacks about Her and Naruto spending time together, spending time with her mom and both of them. A hand grab her and pushed her down.

* * *

As Naruto ran he never ran this much before in his life. He could not find Erza or his mom. He was scared beyond scared people wanted to kill or making him a slave. He wanted his Erza or mom. He ran to a dark alley. He remember this was a shortcut to his house. As he ran he smelled blood lot's of it. As he ran home he was shock beyond belief of what he saw his house was a mess the door was kicke't in some window were broken, and there was a lot of dead bodies as well.

As he continue to walk to the back ward he saw at least 10 other dead people half way to the backward. When he got to the back ward he was shocked 40 dark mages were dead on the floor some were had arms cut off, legs, heads, and have bodies with stabbed wounds on them. But no the most shocking one was that his mother, Kushina Scarlet, the most beautiful woman to him had a spear pierce her heart. About 60 feet away from her was 5 dark mages that were identical to each other. 2 had spears, one had a gun, another one had a mace and the last one had a stance that showed he throw his sword.

"Mom." whispered Naruto "Mom!" yelled Naruto as he ran toward herright side. He was shock the woman he loved the most in this world is dead. "Hi, Naurto." whispered Kushina "Mom please don't die, I promise I will be a good boy." he said "And I will do anything you want." Please don't die." said Naruto he was crying down "Naruto please be a good boy. Okay." said Kushina " Also Naruto ..Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong.. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm.. Also.. Don't stay up late.. You need lots of sleep.. And make friends.. You don't need a lot of friends.. Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust..Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses.. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money..I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but.. All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women.. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls.. But just don't get hooked on bad women.. Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship.. Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true.. There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could stay with you longer.. I love you" said Kushina as she died. Naruto was just crying and shook her on the shoulder and saying "Mom ,mom, mom."

The 5 dark mages were sick of the affection between the two. "Okay, that's enough of that brat." said one of them. All of them walked toward Naruto "You killed her. Why" whispered Naruto but they could here him "Because she was stopping us to get more slaves to reviving our great lord Zeref, and was killing our troops." said One of them the others agree to that. Naruto thought they kill his mother just because she was going to stop them from reviving a dead guy, a guy that will cause many people to die. He couldn't take it anymore he cried more than he has before, his sister was dead or capture, his mother was dead, and all of his friends were dead or capture, he couldn't take anymore. He would do anything for power. He remember what Hiruzen said he yelled "Los lobos." as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Hey Stark wake up now the boy need our help." said a female voice.** Naruto look around and tried to find the voices. He look at were the dark mages are at and he was shocked they were moving slow motion in fact all around was moving slow motion. **"Do I have to," said a sleepy male voice. "Yes!" yelled the female voice "Fine."** Just then when two figures appeared in front couple of feet away from him a male that has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle. He has a faded goatee as well. He was wearing a gray fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in dark, skin-tight pants, with gray knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in gray, elbow-length fur armbands, which end at his wrists. He also had two holsters but no guns in them. The female voice was wearing a outfit consists of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. She is wearing a helmet, with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. Her right eye is light pink, with the left eye covered by her mask and a flame design over the eyehole and she also has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner.

"Hi, my name is Lilnette and this is stark." said the girl now name Lilnette and she was pointed to Stark who was standing right next to her "Hey are you alright." ask Lilnette in a carrying voice. "Why are you crying." Lilnette got up close to Naruto and tried to wipe the tears away from Naruto but, Naruto bite her hand. "OW what the he-!" said Lilnette her mouth was covered by a Stark hand as she look up at him with a question look.

Stark just sighed "Linette look at the boy right side." Lilynette did what she was told and she was shock, a dead woman was next to the boy, she could not believe she was this stupid she did not notice the woman before. "Lilynette he's scared."Stark moved closer to the boy. Naruto is scared right now he had no idea what to do. Stark said" I'm going to pat you ok." Naruto just nodded at Stark. Stark pated the boy head and grab Lilynette hand and said "Can lilynette pat you're head." Naruto nodded again. Lilynette patted Naruto on the head too. "We are not going to heart you ok." said Lilynette "Can you tell me what happened." said Stark "I was playing hide n seek with my sister and friends then dark mages came and explosions and I ran and I hid and went to find my mom but." said Naruto the last part he had tears coming out of his eyes. Lilynette felt sad by this and hug the shorter and younger boy and said " It's ok, it's ok." Stark looked around and saw the dark mages in slow motion.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto "Well it's kind of hard to explain but were in your mindscape." said Stark. Naruto just nodded at that.

"Are they the ones who did it?" asked Stark Naruto just nodded at the question. Lilynette let go of Naruto and return she got made how dare this people do this. Before she could say anything Stark asked "Hey boy have you seen two pairs of guns somewhere." Naruto nodded he hold out his hands for a few seconds. Stark and Lilynerre were what he was doing before they grew amazed at what he did. The boy just requip their guns. "Are these you guns." said Naruto shyly.

Stark and Lilynette look to each other nodded and Stark asked Naruto "Naruto did how did you get this." "You woun't believe me." said Naruto "Try us." said Lilynette "Ok." said Naruto then he started to tell the tail of how he got the guns Stark and Lilynette thought the same thing "The kid must have amazing potential." Both Stark and Lilnette look at each other and nodded. Looks like they can get a new wielder. "Hey Naruto what's your dream?" asked Stark "Well my dream was to make by family proud of me and become a great wizard!" said a happy Naruto "But with out mom to teach me how to control my magic powers and I have no family left." he said in a sad and a teary voice "I.. don't.. know." said a Naruto.

Faster than Naruto his could make Lilinette snatch the boy up and hug him and put his head on her shoulder. "Shh, shh it's alright." said Lilinette. Stark walked up next to the two and he patted Naruto on the head in a comforting way. "Naruto how would you like a power and a family." said Stark. Naruto look up at stark in a shock way and asked "How?" "You see Naruto los lobos is not just a magic gun it's a special gun you see long time ago their were weapons that people created those weapons had a special abilities and they have spirts living in side of them. But the problem was people started to get greedy with finding them and gaining their powers. The spirts started to turn on the people until they lost themselves and died. Last time I check their are at least 30 of them, Los Lobos is one of them that survive. Dangerous people are looking for use. So some went to hiding, While others find their partners." said Stark Naruto could not believe it that was a lot of information to take in.

"Wait so why did you tell me this?" asked Naruto before Stark could answer Lilinettelet go of Naruto and walked stark couple of feet away from Naruto and asked "Stark are we sure I mean he is just a little kid." She did not want to drag him into this. She really like the little kid. "Lilinette he is the only one that could hear us call for sometime." said Stark "Naruto we want you to be our new partners." Naruto could not believe it he could become a mage and make his family proud. "YES, YES, Oh YES!" yelled Naruto as he jumped up and down again and again and again. Lilinette laughed at that. She walked back to Naruto and hugged him.

"Ok Now down to business." said Stark. "Now Naruto we want you to say."

* * *

The dark mages walked toward the boy who was still as a board. "Hey guys look the kid is stiff, I think he is scared." said one of the dark mages. As one of them got closer he heard Naruto whispered something. "What was that." said the closer dark mage. "HUNt, LOS LOBOS!" Yelled Naruto as he said that a Huge magical burst came from Naruto. A large magical seal came under Naruto and transform him. The dark mages took a few steps back and watch as Naruto transform.

Naruto had a new look. He was wearing a gray fur-lined jacket, without the sleeves, over a double breasted vest. He had arm warmers, like are ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his arm warmer. He had the same khaki shorts but their was a belt connected to the fur jacket, He had fur lined boots as well. He had the eye piece of lilinette mask over his left eye it was connected by two chains. He also had some green hair. (Trying to make a combination of Lilienette and Stark outfit.) He had the guns ornamental guns out.

Naruto took aim at the closest mage and fired one of his gun, a blue beam come out of the gun and it hit's the mage with the mace in the chest making him fall back. All dark mages could not believe it one of their own was took down easy. The one with the gun took aim at Naruto but Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in front of him and aim a kick in the chin which made connected and sent the gut flying back next to the dark mage. The two spears wilder were about to shoot out some magic out of the spears but Naruto shoot both of them knocking both of them into the other 2. The last mage took out a whistle and blow it then couple of moments later 10 creatures that came with dark mages came flying toward them. The dark mage grinned darkly at Naruto and said "You are going to pay for hurting the others kid."

Naruto fired 10 blasts at the creatures 5 of the creatures died the others avoid it. When one of dive bomb and it was aiming at Naruto he just smirked And he said " Let the Hunt begin." as he said that a grey blur came flying at the creature and crashed into it and both exploded. The dark mage could not see what happened "What, what happened?" asked the dark mage. Naruto just chuckled and said "Why don't I show you." As he said that 2 gray wolf's that jus appeared out of know where. Both wolf just growled at the mage. "You see this is abilities of Los Lobos, it can create packs of wolfs." as he said that the 2 jumped and bite one of the creatures and making it explode as well. 4 wolfs came to Naruto side again. "This is the wolf abilities every upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying size and power. Also I can create about 50 of them." Naruto hold out his hand like a gun and when he said "Bang." the wolfs jumped and attack the creatures the wolf's exploding, destroying all of them.

The dark mage and the others woke up and heard the explosion. They could not believe what happened. Their was nothing there. The creature's got destroyed. And they look at the boy but there were 5 wolf all of them were growling at the dark mages next to the boys. "Please spare us." said one of the mages. Naruto clench his fist at what the dark mages said and glared at them. All of them took a steep back they felt a huge magical pressure aiming at them. "Spare you." whispered Naruto. "Spare you, spare you, SPARE YOU!" yelled Naruto "You killed the people of this town, my friends, my mom, my sister. You want me to spare you." said Naruto. Tears were spilling out of his eyes. "Kill them, I'm going to kill you all!" yelled Naruto in the last part.

The dark mages ran away and tried to get away. The key word tried as Naruto yelled that the wolfs ran at top speeds and got them. 2 wolfs bite 2 dark mages in the neck and exploded killing them. 1 wolf bite into one mage arm and exploded as well. One guy managed to dodge the wolf and turned his head around and smirk as the wolf failed to kill him, but when he turned his head back around 3 wolfs were right in front of him, one of them jumped and 1 bite his right leg, 1 left leg, and the last one bit into his sides and exploding. The last one was the sword guy when the wolf was about to bite him, Naruto whistle making the wolf stop.

Naruto walked up the dark mage and pointed the gun to his head. The mage was bowing and begging "Please don't please." said the dark mage with a shiver. Naruto's hands were shacking. He could not do it, he could no take a human life. HE could not take revenge for his mother. "Just leave, just leave." said Naruto as he let go of both his guns. The dark mage nodded and ran as he was about to jump over the fence but 2 blue beam hit him dead in the chest tearing a hole in his chest killing him.

Naruto look and saw Stark in his left side of him in the real world holding the left gun. Lilinette was next to Naruto right side and holding the other gun. Both had some smoke coming out of them. Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes. Lilinette crouching down to Naruto and hug him and told him "Shh, shh. It's ok." said Lilinette as she hug Naruto, Naruto was spewing out tears. He killed people today. Naruto was starting to get sleepy and went to sleep and held on to Lilinette tight. Lilinette look at Stark and asked him "What are we going to do?" Stark just sighed and picked up Lilinette and Naruto and disappeared.

(2 days later)

Naruto woke up and thought that was all tire thing about the dark mages were just nightmare. He was about to get up and leave but he was not laying on the bed but on someone he look and saw he was on top of Lilinette stomach. Naruto look at her and started to cry. Lilinette started to stir up and saw Naruto crying and was sitting on her stomach. She woke up instantly. She grab Naruto and sate up, and put him on her lap. She rubbed Naruto head with hand.

Naruto calm down and stop crying. "Are you alright?" asked Lilinette. Naruto just nodded and said "Yes. sorry about that." said Naruto "No it's ok." said Lilinette. "Where are we?" asked Naruto they were in a normal looking room on a queen size bed. Lilinette had a blanket under her and another one on top of Naruto. Before Lilinette could answer a voice beat her to it "We are in a small cottage couple of miles away from Rosemary village." Naruto turned at look at Stark who was leaning against the door. Naruto nodded at that. Lilinettegrab Naruto off of her and put him next to her and she walked over to Stark and said "Stark I was going to tell him." said Lilinette in a whiny voice. "He wanted to know were we are at. So I told him. "But I Was going to tell him."

Before they started to fighting they heared a stomach growled loudly. Both of them look at Naruto who was blushing madly and whispered "Sorry."

(5 minutes later)

Naruto was sitting in a kitchen and was done eating. "So what happened?" asked Naruto to Stark and Lilinette as all three of them were sitting in chairs. Lilinette and Stark looked at each other. "Naruto how fare do you remember?" asked Stark. Naruto look down and said "I, I, I killed the dark mages but the last one I got scared and I couldn't do it." said Naruto "Naruto it's ok." said Stark "They deserve to die. They kidnapped people, and killed people." said Stark. A few seconds later Naruto asked.

"So, um what now?" asked Naruto. "We are going to train you now." said Stark and Lilinette nodded. "Can we go back to my old house I need to do something." said Naruto as he look down on the floor. Lilinette was about to ask why. But Stark said "Ok." said Stark "How about you change first." said Stark Naruto nodded and look at him he was wearing pajamas, and a night shirt. As he left and got new clothes.

LIlinette look at Stark and asked "Why are we going back to the village?" Stark just signed and said "He's going back to his old house." Lilinette was about to ask why again but Stark said "I don't know he might be going to get his pazetions or something." Lilinette just said "Ooh."

(20 minutes later)

Naruto was wearing the same thing as 2 days ago So was Stark and Lilinette.

As Naruto, Stark and Lilinette made it to Rosemary village. The fires of the town stopped and their was no other sound beside the boots of Stark and lilinette feet. As they look around most of the buildings were burned and destroyed. As they made it to Naruto house was one of the few houses not to burn. But it seen better days. They walked to the back yard and saw Kushina still their, but the dark mages weren't their.

Naruto was looking at his mother and was about to cry until he felt a he was pushed into a hug by Lilinette, he snuggled deeper into her. Stark though he was look for the dark mages "The others must of come and took them." thought Stark. "Hey Stark." said Naruto "Yes." said Stark "Could I barrow you're guns for a moment?" asked Naruto Stark looked at Naruto for a few seconds and said "Ok." He grab his holsters which had Los Lobos in them open them and gave them to Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breathe and fired a blast next to Kushina. The hole was about Kushina but a little bigger and larger. "Can you two help me?" Asked Naruto. Stark and Lilinette nodded and help him grab the body and put her in their. And they grabbed dirt and but it on her and buried her.

Naruto walked into the back door of the house and walked in. The door way was the kitchen door. As he continue to walked around and look through the house he stopped in the middle of the living room their was a fire place and above that their was 3 paintings. One of them was a 4 year old Naruto wearing a snow coat, and pants with mittens and a hat that look like a fox and boots sitting on a 7 year old Erza lap who was wearing a long snow coat which fell to her shins, a snow pants lap, and had snow boots she was sitting on snow. Both of them were smiles on their faces. With Erza head on top of Naruto's.

The next one was Kushina wearing jeans and a shirt that stopped to her belly showing off her belly and sides and had sandals, Erza wearing a white shirt, blue skirt felled to her knees and boots, And Naruto was wearing a red t shirt, cargo pants, and was barefoot. Kushina was sitting in the middle and Naruto was to her left and Erza was to her right. Kushina put her hands on top of both her children heads and was rubbing them. Erza, Kushina, and Naruto had smiles on their faces.

The last paining was a Man with blonde hair and was had jaw length bangs framing either side of his face, he was wearing a blue shirt and pants and had sandals for foot ware He is Minato Namizake Scarlet the father of Erza and Naruto and husband to Kushina . Kushina was wearing a loose fitting dress that was green, with a white high collard blouse. A 3 year old Erza was wearing a blue dress that fell to her feet and a baby Naruto wrap in blankets. Kushina and The man was sitting on the couch. Naruto was in MInato arms. Erza was standing on her mother lap and was looking curious at a baby Naruto in his father arms. Naruto had his hands out as he tried to reach Erza.

Naruto was barley holding back tears. He hold out his hands out and the painting's disappeared. As Naruto wipe out the tears he kept on walking around the house. As he look around the house Stark went up stairs to Naruto room. Stark walked in to Naruto room and went to the dresser and grabbed some of Naruto clothes. For Lilinette she went to the kitchen and got food. When Stark got some of Naruto clothes he walked to the kitchen and to see what Lilinette got. "Ready?" asked Stark "Ready." said Lilinette as she got food. "Lets go get Naruto." said Stark.

Both of them went and find Naruto as they walked around they saw Naruto looking at a picture that was just Erza, Kushina and Naruto. "Ready." said Stark "Yup." said Naruto all of them walked to the front door and open it.

As all of them walked and left Rosemary village "Well at least it's not going to be boring and I got a new family." thought Naruto "So were are we going?" asked Naruto Liliette and Stark look at each other "Well I heard their is a hotspring in the desert." said Lilinette.

(Couple of day later)

We find Naruto with a cloak on walking through the desert all by himself " **Why great idea was to walk to the desert." asked Lilinette voice.** Stark and Lilinette were in his mindscape again. Since they did not want to walk in the scorching desert "It was your idea Lilinette." said Naruto in a deadpanned voice their was silence for a few seconds before **"Ohh right. I forgot." said Lilinette with a tiny giggle. "Will both of you be quiet I'm trying to sleep." said Stark with a sleepy voice.** "I'm the one who is walking." said Naruto with a little annoyance tone. Their was a few seconds before Naruto heard a snoring sound. "Lilinette is he asleep." asked Naruto **"Yes." said Lilinette** "Do you mind?" asked Naruto **"My pleasure." said Lilinette Their was a silence before you heard Stark yelled "Lilinette!" and then Lilinette giggled. "Sorry."** "What did Lilinette do?" asked Naruto **"She gave me a wet willy." said Stark.** Naruto stood silence for a few se onds before he laughed and said "Nice one Lilinette." **"Thanks." said Lilinette.**

(couple of minutes later)

"Ha guys." said Naruto "What?" asked Stak and Lilinette "If I tell you guys that I'm gong to pass out from the heat. Would both of you be mad at me?" asked Naruto **"Naruto we will never be mad at you." said Lilinette** "Ohh No reason." said Naruto. **"Good but why do you ask." said** **Lilinette** as she said that Naruto stopped moving and fell. Naruto has his eyes flickering to staying awake or to sleep.

 **"Naruto are you alright." said Lilinette "Naruto." said Stark** But before they got to help Naruto. They heard boot running to Naruto. They saw a tall figure wearing a red duster styled trench coat that went to his shins, long black leather pants, and arm length black leather gloves. He has spikey blonde hair. The stranger check out Naruto vitals to see if he was ok. "Huh, bore kid. I should help him." the figure picked up Naruto bride style and carried him. **Inside of Naruto mine in a big room we find Stark sitting in a bed and Lilinette sitting on a chair with a table infornt of her with a cake. In front of both things were a screening room style TV and both were watching it. "What should we do now?" asked Lilinette to Stark who had his eyes closed.**

 **Stark hummed and said "We should wait until Naruto wakes' up and then decide." "We shouldn't of push him that fare." said Lilinette. "I know but Naruto wants to be a great mage and soon we have to push him hard." said Stark. "I know." said Lilinette as she took a piece of the cake. "Don't worry Naruto will be alright." said Stark.**

(1 day later)

Naruto woke up and found himself in a western room. He found Stark and Lilinette in their human form. "Thanks Stark, Lilinette for saving me." said Naruto to both "Um, Naruto we weren't the one's who saved you." said Lilinette "What if you didn't save me then who did." said Naruto "That would be me." said a male voice. Naruto turned toward the door way it was the same stranger that he saw before he went unconscious. But at a closer view the guy had some strange type of classes, and have 3 stains of blonde hair going down. "UM, thank you for saving me but um, who are you?" asked Naruto nervous it's been a while since he talked to a human.

"ME I'm Vash." said The now named Vash with a big smile. "Huh, ok." said Naruto before he thought of something. "What, your name is Vash." "Yup." "Are you Vash the stamped." "Yup." Naruto look at him for a second before he look at Lilinette and Stark "Do you 2 know who he is." said Naruto "Um he's a traveler." said Lilinette. "No he is a criminal that is worth 60,000,000, million dollars." said Naruto

Stark and Lilinette look at Vash and saw him smiling at them and then look at Naruto and then both said one word came to mind. "Shit."

(4 years later)

Two figures were waling down a brick road. One was a red-orange cat that looks like a fox, and had a humanoid physique. He had sharp whiskers, and canines and had red eyes silts eyes. He is wearing a red kimono the sleeves were rip off and it reached to his shoulder's. The other figure was short and had a conical straw hat with a bell attached to it and tassels hanging down over his faces. He had a black cloak that reached his chin and it fell to his feet.

"Are we their yet." said the cat. "No." said the cloak guy in a annoying tone.

"Damn, Hey how long in till we reach the dark guild?" asked the cat. The figure just sighed at that "How many times do I have to tell you we will see it soon."

"You said that couple of minutes ago!" yelled the fox. "Well you should blame it on the dark mages headquarters for being far away." Yelled back the cloak figure.

The cat did nothing for a few seconds until he said "Are we their yet." said The cat. The cloak figure stopped a few seconds before he said "Kurama I hate you." in a hateful tone.

"I forgot to ask you something Naruto? What is the dark guild we are taking down today?" asked the cat named Kurama. "We are going to the dark guild dark cat." said the cloak figure now named Naruto .

"What kind of idiot name their dark guild dark cat." said Kurama. "I don't know." said Naruto.

(A couple miles away in a town)

"So you want me to take care of a dark guild." said a red hair teen girl that appears to be around 15 or 14 female wearing a white shirt, armor chest plat, a white skirt, a brown boots, two belts one belt had it around her waist and the other one was for her sword and a bow tie. I front of her was a man wearing a blue suit, and had classes. "Yes, you see I hired a independent mage but he turned to be a 11 or 12 year old boy wearing a black cloak and a hat and a talking cat. And you see the dark guild had 1 A class in them.

"Don't worry about it I will go and make sure the dark guild is stop and that bot will survive." said the girl "Thank you so much miss Scarlet."

"Please call me Erza." said Erza Scarlet. "And what is this kid name?" asked Erza

"His name is Naruto I don't know his last name thought and the cat is named Kurama." said the mayor. Erza stood their in pure shock "Could this be my younger brother or could this be a coincidence." thought Erza She hope this was her little brother. She did not stop searching for him. "Any way was their anything.. you... need.?" asked the mayor as he look around for Erza put he did not see her.

(Back with Naruto and Kurama)

When Naruto and Kurama got their they say a black cat looking building. "That is the most stupidest looking building ever." said Kurama "Why is it because it's look like a cat." said Naruto with a smirk. "Well yeah that's one of the reasons." said Kurama said without realizing what Naruto said. Kurama stopped a few seconds before he said "Ohh, you bastard you trick me." said Kurama. "Yeah." Said Naruto with a snicker. "I hate you." said Kurama with a glare at Naruto.

"Yeah I know, and I hate you too. Know come on let's get the party started." said Naruto. As he said that they reached the doors of the dark guild and he kicked them wide open. When they saw inside of the dark guild was kinda of disappointing at least their was about 50 in all. Their was a bar, table's everywhere and a up stair's and their were pipe's all around as well. Every one of the dark mages stopped and looked at who kick their door. Their was a kid with a straw hat and wearing a black cloak and a cat that look a humanoid physique and wearing human clothes. One of the dark who was a male and wears a black, sleeveless shirt, grey pants, ninja sandals, and brown-coloured arm warmers. He has about chin length grey hair which is spiked at the top. He also has a teal line marking that goes over his nose asked "Who is the shorty?" Some of the dark mages snicker at that. "Hey I'm the average size of someone my age." said Naruto. Kurama just said "No you are not." Naruto glared at the fox and said "Shut up Kurama. And yes I am."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am."

No you are not."

"Yes I am."

No you are not."

"Yes I am."

No you are not."

"Yes I am."

The 2 kept on bickereing until they heard a cough. They turned and saw all of the dark mages were looking at them and had their magic ready. "Ok kid who are you." said a dark mage he is wearing had long spiky hair, small dark eyes, and a goatee. He wore a dark blue jacket, grey pants, sandals, and a bandanna that held his hair out of his face.

"Well I'm here to take care of you all." said Naruto only to get a laugh at all the dark mages "It looks like this kid needs a lesson." said a man that wears a black hat like forehead protector with the cat symbol on the front of it, tied in the back of his head. He has messy, chin length brown hair coming out from under his forehead protector, part of it covering his left eye. He wears a black skin tight suit underneath all of his clothing, which also covers his mouth and nose. He wears a grey scarf around his neck, a white T-shirt over his black suit, a blue-colored strapped suit that acts as his pants and a shirt over his grey one. He wears black shinobi sandals.

"Now come on guys he sounds cute maybe we could keep him as out pet." said a female that look young and slim and she has short light brown hair, blue earrings, red lipstick and a white hairband over her head, holding the hair out of the way from her eyes. She wore a pink tube top with a open, light blue shirt, navy blue pants and ninja sandals.

"Well thanks for calling me cute and all but you see you have been terrorizing people for a while now and they hired me and Kurama to stop you." said the cloack figure "So we can do this the easy way or we can do it my way." said the Kurama. "I pick the fox way." said the mask one. "Before we fight what is your name?" asked Naruto "Alright fine my name is Suien. And I'm the leader." said the one with the bandanna. "The female is hisame, the one with the mask is kirisame, and the one with the teal line mark is Murasame and we are team Suien." said Suien as he pointed to the other's one at a time. "Now what is both of your name?" asked Suien Kurama jump on a table and sat on a chair that was closest to them.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Scarlet and my partner is Kurama." said Naruto as he took his hat, He look about 11 or 12 and he was kinda short. He had blue eyes he had pupils but their were hard to see so people usually say he had no pupils. He had blond spike hair. He look innocent but Suien and the others had a feeling that he was not. He had headphones around his neck. He gave his hat to Kurama who out it on the table. Naruto turned to Kurama and said "Aren't you going to transform out of that form?" asked Naruto

"Uum, why not." said Kurama as he said that a magic symbol came under him and he transform. He turned to a human about 15 or 16. He had red spikey hair that fall down to his back, he was tall, he had fox like whisker marks, and red silts eyes making him have a feral look. He had a the same kimono has before but bigger to match his size, and he had jeans some that had holes in them. "What about you aren't you going to take off the cloak." said Kurama has he stretch his arms back and rise them up. "Yeah, I know how long do you think this will last?" asked Naruto has he took off his cloak and gave it to Kurama and put it next to Naruto hat. He is wearing a orange jacket, that had a hood on it but it was off, and on the left side of the jacket had a number 5 on it, a black shirt, orange pants it reached to his feet but when they reached Naruto feet they got bigger blocking his feet from view. Around the orange pants was a belt a chain and is attaching something to something inside of Naruto packet and around his hands are bandages that reach his hands but you cant tell when they stop at your arm's. Without the cloak they could tell that he had a small muscular built for a 11 year old.

"So who's first?" asked Kurama to Naruto. "Well how about you take the unnamed guys and I take those 4." said Naruto as he pointed to the team Suien. "No how about you get the weak ones and I get them. Since I'm stronger." said Kurama "When was the last time you beat me in a match?" asked Naruto to Kurama with a smirk. "Hey those were ties." said Kurama. Before they could argue anymore a wipe made out of water grab Naruto leg and made him slam into a support beam. The person who was the one who did was Murasame.

Before Kurama could do anything two water wipes came by him and hitted him making him fly out of the guild. The ones who did it were Hisame and Kirisame. "Everyone beside my team go and get the red hair." ordered Suien Every dark mage beside team Suien went out and look for Kurama.

When the others left team Suien heard a chuckle. They say Naruto who was sitting on a chair next to his cloak and his hat. "You know it's not nice to hit some one who was talking." said Naruto. Suien and the others look at where Naruto was at and they say him their. "What how can their be their 2 of you." said Murasame. Naruto just chuckled at that.

Naruto grabbed his hat, they saw him flicked the bell. The next thing they say was another Naruto right beside of Naruto. "You see the bell uses illusion magic." said Naruto as both the illusion disappeared. Then he stand up and hold out his hands.

"Hey stark, Lilinette which gun should I use?" thought Naruto " **Hmm how about** **the twins."** **said Lilinette**. "Hey where's Stark?" asked Naruto he stopped a few seconds before he asked "Is Stark asleep again?" asked Naruto " **Yes."Sighed Lilinette "But use the twins anyway."** The twins are two pair of guns that use magic to shoot pure magic bullet's and that are what Naruto, Stark and Lilinette call them.

Naruto hold out his hands and bright light filled his hands it took form of a silver-themed Beretta m9 pistol in their Demon Weapons forms. The handle-grip is coloured black. On the slide assembly are three darker silver triangles next to each other.

Naruto took aim with the guns and said "So who is first." Before team Suien could say anything Kirisame ran at top speed and aiming at Naruto. When he reach their he swung his arm back. When Kirisame fist reach few inches away from Naruto face, Naruto showing off his flexible moment and his short stature bend back letting the fist sore past him. Naruto then started to spin once, he stopped when he in front of Kirisame back. Then he pointed his guns on the back of Kirisame . Kirisame realized that the kid had guns on his back said the first thing in his mind "Shit!" said Kirisame . Then Naruto shot bullet's making Kirisame fly back into a wall and the dust started to fall around Kirisame falling form. As the dust Kirisame look at him realized he is not dead. "What how am I alive, you use bullets." said Kirisame Naruto chuckled what he said "Well the twins don't take bullets, you see they take my magic and making bullet size and then I can shoot you like this." said Naruto he shoot 5 bullets hitting Kirisame shin's, arms and the chest making him go outside of the guild through the wall and his legs stickling out of the hole.

Team Suien look shocked Kirisame was knocked out in under 3 minute's. "Dammit." thought Suien "Guys kill that brat, now." ordered Suien, both nodded at that. Hisame ran to Naruto right while Murasame ran toward Naruto . Naruto took aim at both of them and fired his guns which fired orange bullets. Murasame draw his fist back and about to hit Naruto. When Naruto ducked at that and was about to the same thing to Murasame to Kirisame but Murasame prepared for that when he missed Naruto he moved his leg back and kick Naruto, but Naruto blocked that with his gun's. Both struggle to for a second before Hisame launched a water wipe at Naruto, who was forced to dodge. Naruto pointed both of his guns and shot both of his guns. Murasame dodge all the bullets, and ran at him as he dodge them, Hisame blocked the bullets with her wipe.

When Murasame reached Naruto both of them fought each other. Murasame throw a punch at Naruto, Naruto blocked the punch with a knee. Naruto aimed his guns at Murasame head. Before he could shoot Hisame wipe grab one of his arm's. Naruto look at Hisame and saw her smirking at him. That was Murasame needed to attack. He head butted Naruto in the head making Naruto stager back a few feet. Murasame then with both arms punch Naruto arms making him drop his guns and he then kneed him in the face making him fall. Murasame then used magic to jump Naruto left. Then he used the water wipe and the wipe grab Naruto arm and Hisame smirked and copy this action but she moved to the right. Both of the wipe grab Naruto arm and pulled him toward their direction.

Naruto could feel both of his arm's pulling him in both of their direction. "Huh interesting tactic." thought Naruto. But not good enough." said Naruto he requip his twin guns and a new requip new weapons, a flash of light's were on Naruto feet. Now he is wearing boots and large pair of greaves with a firing mechanism built into them, he like to call the boots, black boots. The orange pants were tucket inside the boot's. Naruto then jumped but when his boots touched the floor the firing mechanism in his boots launched him into the air making Hisame and Murasame let go of the wipe. He did a flip and landed on the ceiling. He launched himself with the help of his boot's and some magic he is aiming at Hisame.

Hisame lost her smirked and prepare her self for impact. She crossed her arms for to protect herself, she managed to protect her but the impact of Naruto boots and magic sent her fly back. She managed to flip her self before she crashed. She skidded away. Before she had time to prepare herself she saw Naruto ran at her. She managed to brace herself before Naruto crash in her, Naruto kicked her in the shin. With the boots and the magic she felt her leg snap. She could feel her leg was not broke'in but it hurt's like. Before she could do anything else Naruto kick her with his other leg right in the jaw making her fly a into the wall and into unconscious.

He did not want to hurt her but it was the job description. He heard a yell he saw Murasame with a rage face. Murasame hold out his hands and 10 magic symbols, water wipes came out of the symbols. Before the wipe's made contact on Naruto, Naruto manage to jump on the ceiling and grab a pipe before he fell down, he swung himself to other pipes. He managed to hide himself within the pipes of the ceiling.

Suien and Murasame looked for Naruto. Naruto was siting on a pipe. He requip his boots . He had a .50 caliber sniper rifle. He called this gun eagle eye and he was zooming in on Suien and Murasame. Naruto aimed his sniper rifle and took aim at Suien. "Better make sure it's just me and him." said Naruto "Wind bullet." said Naruto he fired his gun when the bullet left the gun, around the bullet was wind busting the attack making faster and deadlier. When the bullet was about 20 feet from Suien, Suein noticed a small bullet aiming at him. He hold out his hands and a magic symbol appeared. He took a deep breathe, and all around him water was making a big bubble that protect him. When the bullet hit the bubble, the bubble burst. The bullet hit Suien in the chest knocking him back into a table. The bullet was not in off to kill him or knock him out but kill him but it still hurt him.

Murasame saw Suien got hit with the bullet and knock him away. Murasame saw where the bullet was at but he had no time to prepare himself. Naruto requip his sniper rifle and jump out of where he was hiding and launch himself at Murasame, thanks to his boot's he went faster. Naruto kicked Murasamei the side making Murasame skid away a couple of feet. Both Naruto and Murasame charged at each other, Murasame punch at Naruto who moved to the left and dodge it. Naruto punched Murasame three time's to the side before he jumped away from Murasame incoming fist. Naruto requip his twin guns. He shot 6 times with both guns making 12 bullet's. Murasame saw Naruto requip his guns and channel his magic making a 2 water wipe in both hands. When the bullets came at Murasame he used his wipe to block the bullet's only 3 got pass him and hit's his stomach. Murasame doubled over at the guns bullets hitting him. Naruto ran at Murasame while he was doubled over. As Naruto ran he put his legs around Murasame head and lock his ankle around Murasame neck. He twisted his body and Murasame spin's around 2 times around before Naruto leg go. Murasame hit's his back against the floor.

When Murasame got back up, he saw Naruto with his boots back on his feet. Naruto ran at him before a couple of feet away from Murasame he disappeared. Murasame look around for Naruto before Naruto appeared in front of Murasame he jumped and kick Murasame chest 10 times and he then drop kick him. After that Murasame flew into a wall. "Opps, sorry I didn't mean to kick you that fare." said Naruto as he walked over to Murasame he saw Murasame knocked out.

"Well look's like I took care of everyone." said Naruto "Ohh did you." said a voice behind Naruto and he saw Suien standing on the top floor. Suien had a evil grin and had a bottle of water in his hand's. "Ha, ha, ha You are good kid you would beat me if I didn't have this." said Suien has he showed Naruto the bottle of water. "You think a bottle of water can defeat me?" asked Naruto with a head tilt. "What no you idiot this is the hero water, this water amplify my magic power ten fold." said Suien with a grin. Suien pulled the top off of the bottle and drank it. A few seconds nothing happened. Naruto was about to call it a fake but then he sensed Suien power sky rocket's. Suien look at himself in awe. "Hahahah, I can't believe I'm this strong!" said Suien.

Suien hold out his hand at the pipes and aimed a magic symbol appeared. A water wipe but the water wipe was bigger and stronger than all the other water wipes from everyone else. The wipe hitted the pipes and destroyed a lot of the pipes. Water started to pore out of the pipes. Naruto jumped in the air and landed on a floating table. He saw Suien jump on the water but what surprise Naruto is that he was standing on the water. Suien saw his face and laughed and said "I know a magic that let's me water walk." said Suien "Damn I wish I know a magic that lets me do that." muttered Naruto. Suien hold his hand and a big wipe made out of water came behind him and shot at Naruto. Naruto dodged it and jumped at another table. Naruto hold out his hands and the twins came out.

Naruto shot bullets at Suien but Suien hold out both of his hands and a water wall protected Suien. Suein hold out both his amrs and 4 water wipes came behind him and tried to hit Naruto. Naruto dodge all of them and kept jumping on table's but Suien disappeared and appeared at Naruto and puched Naruto in the face making Naruto flew back and hit a wall. "Damn now I know what it felt like to get hit by my black boot's" thought Naruto. Before he could think anything else Suien grabbed Naruto leg and throw Naruto in the water. Naruto landed on the water. **"Naruto are you alright?" asked Lilinette concerned about the boy.** "Yeah I'm alright Damn that hurt's." thought Naruto. "At least it had some draw back's." said Naruto as he saw Suien Breathing heavy. He heard about the hero water before he heard even thought it amps you're magic but it said it can shorten your life span.

"Time to take this to another level." said Naruto he hold out his guns out he channel magic into it "Evolution death 2!" yelled Naruto his arms are glowing dark when the darkness disappeared his arms had Shinigami arms cannon's, and he has three black needle's sprout from back of Naruto upper-arms. "You know I don't like to see people die, So I'm going to end this quickly before you die." Said Naruto, he hold out his arms and light started to form inside the cannon's as it started to get fire. Suien could feel the magic flowing inside that cannon's. "Dammit, you will not beat me." said Suien he concentrated on the water behind him was a dragon made out of water with red eyes. "You can't defeat me this is my ultimate magic. Water Dragon kill him." ordered Suien. The water charged forward and it roared. Naruto hold out his arms and said "Death cannons." yelled Naruto The cannons fired a yellow beams and crashed into the dragon.

For a few seconds both of the techniques clashed with each other. Until Naruto attack overpowered the dragon and destroyed the dragon and the beam was aimed at Suien. "No, no, no I can't loose!" yelled Suien as the beam hit him. The dust started to form. A few seconds later the dust started to clear. Most of the water was evaporated. And Suien was knocked out. He only had his lower body had clothing on everything else was destroyed by the blast.

"Whew that took longer than expected. And only 65 percent of the power left" said Naruto he looked around and found the dark guild was destroyed and their was some walls still standing but most walls are destroyed, Team Suien was all knocked out and Naruto used magic to tie them up with rope. "Damn looks like I over did it." said Naruto as he chuckled "Now I supposed to find Kurama, who is properly done with those dark mages." said Naruto as he sat down on a chair.

"N-Naruto." said a voice that was not Kurama but feminine. He a red hair teen girl that appears to be around 15 or 14 female wearing a white shirt, armor chest plat, a white skirt, a brown boots, two belts one belt had it around her waist and the other one was for her sword and a bow tie. She looked like "Erza." said Naruto shocked. "No, No, NO, She is dead." thought Naruto "This must be one of Orochimaru plan's to get my guard down and get Los Lobos." thought Naruto "OK, Orochimaru where are you, I have to admit you will never give up on Los lobos will you! So get you clone of my sister out of here so we can fight" said Naruto out loud as he look around. Erza was confused why was her younger brother saying she was a clone and who was this Orochimaru. "Naruto it's me." said Erza but she was shocked when Naruto glared at her with pure hatred. "Shut up clone, You are not my sister she died." Yelled Naruto "Orochimaru come out here NOW" yelled Naruto

"Naruto it's me not a clone." said Erza But she got a bullet past her head and into a tree. "Shut the hell up. She died. You are just a clone of Erza." said Naruto as he hold out his hands and show the twins. He aimed the gun at erza who dodge the bullet and ran and hid in some walls left over. Naruto kept firing bullets out and aiming at the wall Erza was hiding her. **"Naruto you need to calm down!" said Lilinette as she tried to calm down the boy.** "Shut up Lilinette that is just a clone of my sister from Orochimaru." thought Naruto **"Naruto no I think it's you're sister." said Lilinette as she tried to calm down the boy again.** "No!" thought Naruto and he shut off the connection. **"Naruto, Naruto, please listen." said Lilinette in her and Stark room. "Come on Listen to me." said Lilinette but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She look up and saw Stark. "Lilinette you need to calm down now ok." "But Stark." Lilinette tried to say something but Stark had his hand over her mouth. "Ok Lilinette I need you do go get Kurama, Now." said Stark with a serious voice. "Ok." said Stark "Ok. Will Naruto be alright?" asked Lilinette with a concern voice. " I don't know if he will** **but wee need find Kurama. I don't know if this is the real Erza or Orochimaru plan." said Stark " What will you do?" asked Lilinette "I will stay here and try to calm Naruto down." said Stark. "Ok" said Lilinette as she disappeared in a flash.**

While Naruto was focusing on Erza, Lilinette in her human form appeared out of Naruto and ran off and tried to find Kurama. Erza on the other hand could not believe her sweet younger brother is trying to shoot her. And what was that with one of Orochimaru and who was Orochimaru. "I'm sorry Naruto, I need to stop you and then we will talk about this later." thought Erza. "Damn only if I had a bullet armor or some type of armor like that." thought Erza She could here the bullet's getting closer to her. "Flight time armor!" yelled Erza she transform into a armor featuring very few armored parts, this armor is more like a fancy attire bearing reminiscence to a cheetah. Its breastplate takes the form of a very revealing, armored cheetah-patterned top, with some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it, in correspondence to Erza's breasts, and some fur lining the lower edges. There's no waistguard, with the armor instead sporting a pair of revealing black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth hanging over Erza's left leg attached to them; the arms are covered by dark armbands reaching up just below Erza's shoulders, with Erza's left arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor, consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard. Her legs are covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs, with armored, asymmetric high-heeled boots over them: yet again, the left leg is the more armored one, with the boot reaching up to the knee, which is protected by a cheetah-patterned knee guard; the right leg, on the other hand, is covered by a boot only reaching up to part of Erza's calf. The outfit is completed by a large collar around Erza's neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of Erza's head. Erza is equipped with a pair of shortswords with elaborate handguards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns. Erza got out of hiding and jump over the wall.

When Naruto saw this he almost did 1 thing one was blushed he saw a Erza clone trying to seduce him or something like that. Naruto shook his head and got out everything. She was the enemy. He took aim and fired at Erza. Erza ran at Naruto and dodge Naruto bullet's left and right. When she reached toward Naruto she was about to slash down her swords but he blocked it with his guns.

Both struggle to gain the upper hand. Naruto kicked her in the stomach sending her back couple of feet he ran at her. Naruto ran at her and requip 2 short sword and slash down at Erza, which Erza used her speed to dodge it. She slash down with her swords at Naruto and he blocked it with his swords. He jumped back. And he requip his short swords for a gun and a combat knife. He shoot at Erza a couple times she dodges it again. "Sonic claw" Yelled Erza as she dashes at Naruto and slashed Naruto at every direction. Naruto in the nick of time managed to jump high enough out of the way before she could attack him with the sonic claw. He jumped back and back again until he was good feet away. But he had no time to recover before Erza appeared in front of Naruto and kick Naruto in the stomach and Naruto flew back some more and managed to land on his feet.

As Naruto landed on the floor he requip his black boot's he crotched down and tape the boot's, and then ran at Erza and jumped did a high kick. She block his kick with both of her swords but the boots shoot bullet's at her. She got hit by few bullet's they hurt but good thing was they were magic bullets instead of real bullets. Naruto using her sword as leverage and jump back a good feet and rushed at her again. He did a kick but she dodge it to the left. He tried to kick again but she dodge it again. She steep back and tried to think what to do.

And she requip her Flight time armor again this one is called Morning star armor this armor is mainly composed of orange and yellow leather-like material, which is sported in the form of several orange wing-shaped pauldrons that cover her shoulders and waist. The shoulder pauldrons appear to have white wings protruding from the center of the shoulder guard and the pauldrons surrounding Erza's waist are held up by a simple dark pink belt from the front. Erza dons a plain white one-piece suit that is worn with a matching pair of metal arm guards and large bolded knee guards over a pair of high-heeled armored greaves that cover her calves. The exposed part of Erza's thighs are covered by fishnet leggings which are omitted. In this outfit, Erza's hair is styled in tangled buns on top of her head and wears a silver choker around her neck that features a reddish-pink gem to complement her armor. For swords she had swords appear to be missing hand guards, and instead, have decorative markings over the intricately-designed blades where the hand guards would have been. The swords prominently feature a weighted tip at the end of the handle.

She jumped back a while until she stopped and she pointed both of her sabers together lengthwise and points the tips at Naruto. They then fire an energy blast at Naruto thought fast and tried to think how to block or something like that. "Maybe." thought Naruto and summoned his eagle eye. and Yelled "Air Bullet." and shot out 3 bullet's of air. The 3 bullet's and the blast were struggling to win but it plowed up Sending Erza and Naruto back. Erza requip her morning star armor back and Then she said "Lighting empress armor." she requip to her lighting empress armor, the breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons are composed of two plates one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, although less prominent, can also be seen on the armored gauntlets which cover the entirety of Erza'a arms; the greaves, on the other hand, possess matching protrusion on them, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but are instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels. The armor lacks a waistguard, instead sporting a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover Erza's groin, sporting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which are decorated by large spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them. When using this armor, Erza's head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. Also, the armor's weapon of choice seems to be a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon. All these features strengthen the Hellenic appearance of the armor.

Naruto ran at her and tried a kick but Erza blocked it with her spear she blocked the bullets from the boots with her circle that resembling a shield on her spear. She did a low sweep under the leg he was standing on. Before the low sweep made contact Naruto jumped up in the air and requip his boot's back and had a hand gun, but the handguns had a symbol of lighting, he had 4 other guns with different symbols with earth, water, fire, and air. He called those guns elemental 5. This gun is named spark. He fired the guns 6 time's. Yellow blast's of lighting shot out of the guns and aimed at Erza. Erza twirled her spear and yelled "Lighting shield." Erza charges her spear with electricity creating a powerful lightning barrier that protects her from Naruto attacks. "What." said Naruto in shock. "This is an armor that lowers the attack damage of all lightning attacks aimed at the wearer." said Erza with a smirk. "Damn. Now I can't use spark and I don't know what kind of other armors she has, I can't risk my other elemental gun's if her other armors can stop them." thought Naruto "Well it time to go big or go home." said Naruto as he Requip back spark and requip a turrent machine gun. The turrent machine gun is a M247H heavy machine gun.

Erza was confused what was that. "You should feel honored by this especially a clone like you." said Naruto "I am not a clone." said Erza she was getting sick and tired at how he was calling her a clone. "Shut up Erza is dead." said Naruto with a teary eye. He aimed the gun and fired. Erza saw many bullet's aiming at her. When they were closing in on Erza she requip back her lighting armor and requip her flight armor back on. She is running and dodging to her left. As she ran Naruto followed her with his turrent. She jumped over a wall and ducked behind a wall. Naruto did not stop shooting the wall. "Damn, I need time to think, why does he think I am a clone. And who is this Orochimaru guy he munched a while ago. I think I heard of him. No, no time to be distracted now I need yo finish this and talk to Naruto. I guess it's time to use my purgatory armor." Erza thought. She called back her flight armor and requip to a armor taking on the appearance of a metallic dress, the armor is a dark slate color with a lighter gray trim. The shoulder guards are a light gray color with a large spike protruding off of it. The arm guards bear a simple weaving pattern with three spikes jutting out, each smaller than the last. The leg greaves start just below her hips with three progressively smaller spikes protruding starting at the knees. Around her neck is a small necklace of black, diamond shaped jewels. A single horn works its way out from underneath her hair atop her head. She had 2 weapons on for her left arm she had a large black mace that has the same spike-like design as the Purgatory Armor. The mace is larger than Erza herself with six large spikes running down the edge, getting progressively larger as they reach the hook end of the weapon. And a bladed shield, three on one side.

She jumped over the wall and blocked the bullet's with her shield. Naruto was shocked that the shield could blocked his bullet's especially one's from a turrent. Erza ran at Naruto and she still using her shield to protect herself. When Erza reached a couple of feet from Naruto she used her mace to hit Naruto in the stomach making Naruto drop his turrent and making him flew in the air and hit one of the few support colem still standing. Erza requip back to her armor when she was meting the mayor. She was going to check on Naruto and see if he was ok but was stopped when she got hit by a strong magical bullet. She jumped back to dodge a few bullet's. She look and saw Naruto was still standing on the colem and was breathing heavily and had a tactical shotgun out that had a fire symbol on it. Naruto stop breathing heavily and managed to breath normal. "That hurtted, a lot." said Naruto he look at his clothing his jacket had holes, his pants had some holes and dust. He aimed his shot gun again at Erza and fired a fire ball hitted her in the stomach. She had no time to dodge it. She flew back and crashed to the ground. "Damn." Said Erza "I shouldn't have lower my guard like that." she requiped her flame empress armor her armor is predominantly dark red in color, but also has orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of dragon's limbs. It consists of the following parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves. The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing Erza's shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and, in a way, being reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt. The black parts are mostly decorative, with the exception of the one covering her groin. The breastplate also possesses a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves are shaped like Dragon's claws which possess orange-colored knee guards and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. In addition to all of this, while donning this outfit, Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips, resembling Dragon's horns in some way. For a weapon she has a large sword which is mostly dark red in color, with the exception of a small sliver of black in the middle, and bears orange decorations on its hand guard. When Naruto fired again Erza let it hit her. When the fire was close to her the fire ball went around her and went back at Naruto. Naruto was shocked and he jumped off the colem and dodged it.

"Damn it." said Naruto he requiped out of his shot gun and requip his black boots. He used his boot and help him ran at Erza. When he reached her he did a high kick and she blocked it with her high kick. both struggled before Naruto jumped back and ran at her again he hit her in the face with a knee. When she got hit with the knee she startled back a little and drop her sword. Naruto then punched her in the stomach and another kick in the side. She jumped back and touched her stomach and felt bruises. "Damn his boot's kick hard." thought Erza she requiped out of her flame empress armor and into a armor features a barbaric appearance and is adorned with numerous fur trimmings around the armor's joints. The armor is also complemented with blue ornamental stripes over each piece of armor and golden animal-like ears with a blue stripe across each ear. The breastplate features a medallion similar in shape to a four-leaf clover over the armor's collar and displays a blue ornamented cross over her abdomen area. The pauldrons are massive in size and feature a unique design where the shouldered-sections are pointed upwards. The edges are decorated with the blue ornamental stripes and the armor's sleeves are lined with fur. The armor's skirt is composed of intricately designed golden plates that don a fur-lined edge around the skirt and covers the upper part of Erza's thighs. The skirt is embellished with a brown leather belt that grasp the skirt around her hips. The armor indistinguishably features two different gauntlet's on both arms. The left gauntlet covers her forearm and has a fur lining around the wrist, whereas the right gauntlet, which lacks fur, is noticeably larger and rounder as it extends down to her hand. A distinction to the right gauntlet is that it features a round red gem over the wrist-section of the gauntlet. The knee guards sport protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of Dragon's wings, and the plates that partially cover Erza's thighs are held up by straps tied behind her legs. The greaves have fur sprouting from both the knee and the ankle areas; The armor is completed with Erza's footwear composed of plain blue plate-armor.

"What is that?" asked Naruto "This is my giant armor this armor boosts my ability to increase the strength and trajectory of projectiles that are catapulted by me." said Erza with a smirk "Alright then let's try it." said Naruto as both ran at each other.

(Where Kurama is at couple minutes later)

"Well those were weaklings." said Kurama as he had a hand on a dark mages neck and droop him. All around him was all the dark mages all of them were unconscious. Most were moaning, some were barley breathing. "Well let's find Naruto and leave." said Kurama but he remember he felt 2 magical pressure one must be Naruto and the other one was someone powerful. "Huh, let's go find the brat." Before he left he was stop by a voice.

"Kurama, Kurama, Kurama." yelled a female voice that sounds familiar to him. Kurama stopped walking and saw a green hair girl running toward him. When the girl was only couple of feet away the girl stopped and breathed heavily. "Lilinette what is the problem?" asked Kurama. Lilinette breathed some more. "Some girl that look's like a grown up Erza showed up and said she was Erza but Naruto thinks she is a imposter from Orochimaru and they are fighting each other." said Lilinette. "What, Erza like Naruto older sister that he told us before." said Kurama. LIlinette just nodded at that.

"Ok then, let's go." said Kurama as he dropped down and let Lilinette to jump on his back. When Lilinette climb up Kurama back he started to walk fast to where Naruto is at.

(Where Naruto and Erza is at 2 minutes later)

Right now we find Erza on the ground with Naruto sitting on her back and having Erza right leg in his armpit and was pulling back. He was doing a boston crab. The leg that Naruto had in his arms had only some armor on. Her left gauntlet had no armor, along with both of her shoulder, and she had no animal ears. Naruto on the other hands had a took off his jacket off because the jacket had holes in it and the right side of the sleeve was destroyed. He had a black shirt on it had some holes and dust on it. The right side of Naruto pants were cut off to his shins, showing he is barefooted. And he keep on leaning back making Erza scream in pain.

Erza was thinking what to do. She has never been in this position before. And she could barley think because Naruto keep on leaning back making her back and leg hurt. She had no idea what would happened if she requip to another armor what would happened. Before she could think anymore Naruto leaned back again and making her tightening her fist. "I need to be concentrated for this." thought Erza

Naruto saw a glow of light behind him and saw nothing new with Erza at all. Before he could think of anything else he saw 4 swords moving toward him. Naruto let go of Erza leg and jumped back the 4 swords stabbed into the ground next to him. Erza got back up but then her leg started to hurt before she drop to one knee and hold it. "Damn, that hurt." said Erza "No more playing around." she heard Naruto said before she saw the twins guns from before. "Evolution death 2!" said Naruto as his arms glowed dark before he had his Shinigami arms cannon's, and he has three black needle's sprout from back of Naruto upper-arms. He hold out his arms and light started to form inside the cannon's as it started to get fire. "This is for impersonated my sister!" Naruto yelled has he fired his death cannons. Erza saw the cannon ready to fire so she requip a armor consists of a singular, blue chest plate with a lighter blue belt-like contraption around the waist. Three spikes line the top of the chest plate which gives way to a white neck brace split in the center to allow room for her chin. The shoulders are sectioned with a large spike dividing each section, the middle spike being the largest of the three. The gauntlets have only a few sections. Attaching to the elbows are two large white shields. A blue jewel lines the back of the hand. Attached to the bottom of the chest plate is two layer metallic skirt with small spikes hanging on the ends of each layer. A larger spike hangs inward on the bottom layer. Her legs are covered in a sectioned armor to match the rest of the armor with a pair of greaves starting at the knees. The greaves bear a blue design shaped like the large spike that hangs off the skirt. Several curving spikes attach just below the knee of the greaves. She wears a large spiked headdress atop her head with a reflective piece in the middle. The weapon is a two bladed shields, three on each one on her elbow.

She brought her elbows together and then she yelled "Adamantine Barrier." A large aqua green magical symbol appeard. Naruto yelled "Death cannon's." His cannon's shot a yellow beams and attacked the symbol. Dust startled to rise. Naruto breathed out and fell to his knees "Looks like I won." said Naruto painting. "No you didn't." said Erza He looked shocked when the dust started to clear he saw Erza with her shields destroyed and most of her armor destroyed, her boot's and some of her armor arms still there. And she was only wearing a skin tight blue body suit. **(when Erza defended fairy tail from the Jupiter cannon and she got hit was she wearing a skin tight suit. I'm just wondering) Naruto was shock right now, she** was still conscious after he put 30 percent death cannons. He put about 40 percent of fighting erza and the other 20 percent of his magic power to the death cannon. He only has 5 percent left and he could barley fight anymore. Erza walked toward Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and look down. "So are you going to give me to Orochimaru or do you work for a dark guild." said Naruto "Sorry Stark, LIlinette look like I can't protect both of you." thought Naruto. He was surprise when he felt some one hugging him. He look up and was shocked, Erza was hugging. "I'm the real Erza." said Erza "Not a fake." she said. "Proveit?" asked Naruto. He real hope this was not a fake. He really want his older sister back. "When you are young, you were always hyper wanting mom to train you, You heard lighting once when you were 5 years and you cried and you walked into my room and asked me to sleep with me and I said yes and I hugged you the entire night." said Erza. she would of continue to talk but she was knocked down and hugged. "I, I thought you died." said Naruto with tears coming out of his face and hugging her. She let Naruto cry on her for 2 minutes. She looked down and saw Naruto sleeping on her. She picked Naruto up bride style, surprisingly he hit's hard but he is light. He is very strong for some one who is young, she felt him and some else fight fighting. She looked at where Suien team is at and they were still knock out. She was about to move.

But was stopped by a voice "And were are you taking my partner?" asked a male voice. She turned around but she felt a cold steel touch her neck. She look at a teen around her age that had red spikey hair that fall down to his back, he was tall, he had fox like whisker marks, and red silts eyes making him have a feral look. He had a the same kimono has before but bigger to match his size, and he had jeans some that had holes in them. And he had a is a massive bread sword shaped like a giant butcher knife, the blade has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle. And behind him was a was a girl wearing a outfit consists of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. She is wearing a helmet, with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. Her right eye is light pink, with the left eye covered by her mask and a flame design over the eyehole and she also has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner. "So tell me why are you carrying my partner like that and why is he bruised and beaten?" asked Kurama.

Erza had a lot to explain.

(Tomorrow morning)

Naruto woke up in a bed. He look around to find Erza but he couldn't find her. The room was a western type room, he was sitting in a right side of a bed. The bed was sitting on a wall and inside the room was a bathroom just a few feet away from the bed and was to the left side of the bed. He did not notice the bathroom was occupied thou. He was about to cry and thought that was just a dream. Until a voice broke him out of it. "It's alright." said Erza as she walked out of the bathroom and was wearing her regular armor. And walked to the left side of the bed. She was surprise when Naruto jumped at her and hugged her. "I thought you were a dream." said Naruto. Erza smiled and chuckle at that. "Well do I look like a dream?" said Erza. "I'm not interruption something am I?" asked a voice. Naruto looked over Erza and saw Kurama with a 3 plates two on his hands and the other one was on his tail. Kurama gave 2 plates to Naruto and Erza and the other one for him.

Erza, Naruto, and Kurama eat the food on the plates. After they were Erza asked both Kurama and Naruto to site down on the other side of the bed while she sat on the other side. "So what now?" asked Naruto "I would like to ask both of you something?" asked Erza "What?" asked Kurama. "Would both of you like to join fairy tail?" asked Erza Naruto and Kurama looked at each other before they look at Erza and said "When do we start." said Naruto and Kurama at the said time.

 **And done for the first chapter. For Naruto gun's he will have**

 **Bleach stark and Lilinette Los lobos**

 **Soul eater Kid gun's and cannon's**

 **RWBY Mercury boot's**

 **a .50 caliber sniper rifle. called eagle eye.**

 **A had gun that is a electric gun named spark.**

 **A tactical shotgun that is a fire magic gun**

 **A M247H heavy machine gun.**

 **And some more.**

 **For Naruto fighting style is mixed. He will have like high flyer type moves, and submission sometimes. I'm not good with fighting styles so it will be mixed. And please no mean commintes.**


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry, I haven't write anything lately, I have ben rewriting some stuff.


End file.
